Adjustable recoil pads for rifle or shotgun butt plates are known. Canadian Pat. No. 546193 discloses an adjustable butt plate which is vertically movable in a slot extending on a complementary plate connected to the gun stock. The complementary plate is itself capable of extending outwardly from a further plate fixed to the stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,834 discloses a gun with a front stock section comprising the gun barrel and the firing mechanism and a rear stock section. Movement between the stock sections is provided by a ball and socket joint. This allows lateral movement of the stock sections in relation to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,350 discloses an attachment for gun stocks comprising two adjustable members, wherein one member can be swung around a pivot with respect to the other member. The shoulder pad can be moved around the pivot and the pitch of the gun is varied through the rotation of two adjustment pins. This invention only provides for adjustment of the pad around an axis extending longitudinally through the stock of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,548 discloses an adjustable gun stock which allows the barrel pitch to be varied. The gun stock is comprised of a metal cap plate secured to the butt and a metal housing attached thereto. At the rear of the second housing is the shoulder rest section of the gun stock. The latter is adapted through the use of a clip and screw to be rocked around a transverse axis relative to the other sections. The shoulder rest section can also be adjusted vertically through the use of a screw.